e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
DANCE EARTH PARTY
|Title = |Image = DANCE_EARTH_PARTY_-_Anuenue_promo.jpg |Caption = DANCE EARTH PARTY promoting "Anuenue" (2018) |Origin = Tokyo, Japan |Genres = Dance-pop |Years Active = 2013-2018 |Labels = UNIVERSAL SIGMA (2013) rhythm zone (2014-2018) |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = Dream |Website = avex.jp/dep/ |Formermemb = Dream Shizuka}} DANCE EARTH PARTY (also often known by the acronym DEP) was a Japanese dance-vocal unit from LDH, that debuted in 2013. The unit is part of 's project DANCE EARTH. Since 2015, the unit's line-up was formally composed by ÜSA, and Dream Shizuka. The activities as a fixed unit ended on December 4, 2018 but the group can return with rotative line-ups in the future. Members * (2015-2018) * (2015-2018) * Dream Shizuka (2015-2018) Temporary Members * (2013) * (2013) * (2014) * (2014) * Dream Aya (2014) * Dream Ami (2014) * Dream Erie (2014) History 2013 "DANCE EARTH" is a theatral dance project that started in 2008 by and it is still active. DANCE EARTH PARTY was created in 2013 for this project, including vocalists and performers from various groups. In 2013, the line-up was USA, , and . The unit released the debut single "Inochi no Rhythm" on January 16 under UNIVERSAL SIGMA. The song was used for the project DANCE EARTH ~Seimei no Kodo~ and it was the only single to be released under the UNIVERSAL SIGMA label. 2014 In 2014, the unit moved from UNIVERSAL SIGMA to rhythm zone. For the project Changes, the line-up was USA, TETSUYA, ( / ), ( ), Shizuka, Aya, Ami and Erie (Dream / E-girls). The unit released the single "PEACE SUNSHINE" on April 16. 2015 In 2015, the line-up got fixed with the members ÜSA, TETSUYA and Shizuka. The line-up released the single "BEAUTIFUL NAME" on August 5, featuring The Skatalites and from Sandaime J Soul Brothers. The group released their fourth single "DREAMERS' PARADISE" on November 25, featuring RHYMESTER's member Mummy-D. 2016 On August 3, DEP released their fifth single "NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~" featuring banvox and DRUM TAO. On October 15, the group realized the DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL '16, with various events including performances by artists inside and outside LDH and also including DEP. On the same day, the group released two digital singles "To The World" and "HEART OF A LION", previously only available for streaming on AWA. 2017 On December 2, 2016, the group announced their first album Ⅰ, released on February 1, 2017. On May 13, it was announced that the DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2017 would be held in October 14 and 15, with as guests on the 15th. A new song, "WAVE", was also announced. The song was released as a digital single on June 9. The group released their 6th single "POPCORN" on August 30. 2018 The group released their 7th single "Anuenue" on March 14. The single include footage of the DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2017. On July 14, 15 and 16, it was held the DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2018 ~SPLASH SUMMER~. On July 14, the group released the single "HAPPiLA" in MUSIC CARD format and digitally on July 17. The song features . On December 4, 2018, it was announced that the group as a fixed unit ended its activities but the group can return its activities in the future with a rotative line-up.Q.昨年DANCE EARTH PARTYのメンバーから発表がありましたが、今後のDANCE EARTH PARTY、そしてDANCE EARTHの活動などはどうなるのか教えてください！ Discography Albums # 2017.02.01 Ⅰ Singles # 2013.01.16 Inochi no Rhythm # 2014.04.16 PEACE SUNSHINE # 2015.08.05 BEAUTIFUL NAME # 2015.11.25 DREAMERS' PARADISE # 2016.08.03 NEO ZIPANG ~UTAGE~ # 2017.08.30 POPCORN # 2018.03.14 Anuenue Digital Singles # 2016.09.23 To The World # 2016.10.05 HEART OF A LION # 2017.06.09 WAVE # 2018.07.17 HAPPiLA Other Singles * 2018.07.14 HAPPiLA (MUSIC CARD release) Collaborations/Others * 2015.11.18 Various Artists - Dream ~Disney Greatest Songs~ (#8 "Omoi wo Tsutaete") Video Releases # 2019.02.06 DANCE EARTH FESTIVAL 2018 Trivia * In 2015, the unit was included on the musician page of LDH's website. Related Articles * Dream * * * * References External Links * Official Website * Page on Universal Music Japan's website Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Category:Dream Shizuka Category:LDH Units Category:2013 Debut Category:2018 Departures Category:E.G.family Units